Chevrolet
Chevrolet ( - French origin) (colloquially Chevy) is a Brand of Automobile, produced by General Motors (GM). It is the top selling GM Marque and the best known brand of GM worldwide, with "Chevrolet" or "Chevy" being at times synonymous with GM. Chevrolet offers over 20 vehicles and many different enhanced versions in its home market. The brand's vehicles range from Subcompact Cars to medium duty commercial Trucks. Its number one sellers in the United States include the Silverado pickup, which is currently the 2nd best-selling vehicle in the United States behind the Ford Ford and the Impala, which is the number one selling car with a domestic nameplate in the United States. History North American history Chevrolet was co-founded by Louis Chevrolet and William C. Durant. Louis Chevrolet was a race-car driver, and William Durant, founder of General Motors, had been forced out of GM in 1910; he wanted to use Chevrolet's designs to rebuild his own reputation as a force in the Automobile. As head of Buick, prior to founding GM, Durant had hired Chevrolet to drive Buicks in promotional races. Chevrolet first used its "bowtie" logo in 1913. This logo is said to have been designed from wallpaper Durant once saw in a French hotel. Another theory of the design of the mark is that it is a stylized version of the shape of Switzerland, Louis Chevrolet's birthplace. It is not, as sometimes claimed, a "Swiss cross": the geometric shape on the Swiss flag is a Greek cross, and does not resemble the Chevrolet logo. In 1915, Durant made a trip to Toronto, Ontario to determine the possibility of setting up production facilities in Canada. After meeting with "Colonel Sam" McLaughlin, whose McLaughlin Motor Car Company manufactured the McLaughlin-Buick, it was agreed the Chevrolet Motor Car Company of Canada, operated by McLaughlin, would be created to build Chevrolet cars in Canada. Three years later, the two Canadian operations (Chevrolet was by then a part of GM in the United States) were purchased by GM to become General Motors By 1916, Chevrolet was profitable enough to allow Durant to buy a majority of shares in GM. After the deal was completed in 1917, Durant was President of General Motors, and Chevrolet was merged into GM, becoming a separate division. In the 1918 model year, Chevrolet introduced the Model D, a V8-powered model in 4-passenger Roadster and 5-passenger tourer models. These cars had 288in3 engines with Zenith carburetors and 3 speed transmissions. Famous Chevy models include the large and luxurious Impala (1958) and the innovative air-cooled rear-engined Corvair. Chevrolet had a great influence on the American automobile market during the 1950s and 1960s. In 1963, one out of every ten cars sold in the United States was a Chevrolet. The basic Chevrolet small-block V-8 design has remained in continuous production since its debut in 1955, longer than any other mass-produced engine design in the world auto industry, though current versions share few if any parts interchangeable directly with the original. Descendants of the basic small-block OHV V-8 design platform in production today have been much modified with advances such as aluminum block and heads, electronic engine management, and sequential port fuel injection, to name just a few improvements over the 54-model-year design life of the engine concept to date. The small block Chevrolet V-8 is used in current production model (2008) Impala sedans, a variety of light and medium duty Chevrolet trucks, and the current generation Corvette sports car. Depending on the vehicle type in which they're installed, they are built in diaplacements from 5.3 to 6.6 litres with outputs ranging from 180 to over as installed at the factory. It will also be used as a performance option in the forthcoming (2009 model year) revival of the Chevrolet Camaro. The engine design has also been used over the years in GM products built and sold under the Pontiac. Oldsmobile, Buick, Opel (Germany) and Holden (Australia) nameplates. Recently, 6-litre, versions of the small-block V-8 designed initially for the C-5 and C-6 Corvettes have been installed in factory-built high performance versions of the Cadillac CTS sedan known as the CTS-V. Chevrolet outside the United States and Canada Mexico and Latin America Historically, many Mexican and Latin American-market vehicles from GM were modified derivatives of older models from GM's North American and European operations. The current S10 and Blazer exemplify this strategy. However, more modern vehicles are now being marketed as market conditions change and competition increases. Besides those older models made in Mexico, Ecuador, Colombia and Mercosur countries, Korean sourced cars from former Daewoo factories some markets also get German Opel and US made Chevrolet on top of their local line-ups. Latin America In Argentina (whose factory was opened in Rosario in 1995), the models are the same Opels made in Brazil, along with the S10 and Blazer. Chevrolet had a presence in Argentina since the 1960s where it locally produced the Chevy II (sold in Argentina as the Chevrolet 400 or Chevy), but it stopped its operations in 1978, due to high inflation. In Brazil, the Chevrolet Opala was based on the German Opel from the late 1960s, continuing in production until the early 1990s, when it was replaced by a version of the Opel. Other smaller Chevrolets in Brazil, such as the Kadett and Monza, were based on the Opel and Opel respectively. Chevrolet's product line-up in Brazil now comprises some exclusive designs like the Corsa "B" based Celta sold in Argentina under the Suzuki brand, the General Motors, and a brand new, Brazilian designed Opel based on the current Opel, while the current Opel is built and the Omega name is now used on the Holden. Utility and Four wheel drive vehicles line-up includes the S10, the Blazer, and the Montana. The Montana is a compact pickup truck, based on the Corsa, that is also sold in other Latin American markets. From the 1960s to the mid-1980s, there was also a large station wagon, derived from the C10 truck (somewhat similar to the Suburban), called the Veraneio. Chevrolet production in Chile began in 1962, although at first through local partners (in this case, Avayu with the Nova II). GM still assembles the Isuzu D-Max as LUV D-Max in Arica and Isuzu´ F and N series in Huechuraba, Santiago. Chevrolet has been operating in Ecuador for 80 years. GM Ecuador sells US Chevrolets alongside GM Daewoo and Opel sourced models. It also sells the 1983 Suzuki under the Chevrolet namel, and the Isuzu Rodeo was sold as the Chevrolet Rodeo throughout the 1990s. In Venezuela, Chevrolet has been operating since 1948, when truck production began in Car. In 1979 production moved to a plant in Valencia that was purchased from CHR. Chevrolet assembled more than 1,500,000 vehicles in it's first 50 years in Venezuela. Mexico In Mexican, some of these Opel-sourced Chevrolet models are sold alongside US models. An example is regarding the Opel. While the Brazilian Vectra is based on Opel's current Opel Sedan, the Mexican Vectra is actually the current Opel sold in Europe. Mexico also has some cars of its own, such as the Opel, which is a reworked last-generation Corsa, the Sonora (which is a re-badged Tahoe), and the Cheyenne (which is similar to the Silverado but is as different as the Sonora is to the Suburban). The Chevrolet Optra, assembled in South Korea by GM Daewoo, is also sold in Mexico. Europe Chevrolet Europe is a Swiss-based firm (in Zürich) that sells the rebranded products of GM Daewoo. Until 2005, Chevrolet Europe sold a few models, mostly United States (USDM) models modified to suit European regulations. Among them were the Chevrolet Alero (which was a rebadged Oldsmobile) and the Chevrolet Trans Sport (which was a Chevrolet Venture with the front end of the Pontiac). Among other models sold by Chevrolet Europe were the Camaro, the Corvette, the Blazer, and the TrailBlazer. The current generation of North American-built Chevrolet Impala V-8 sedans has also been available in Europe in recent years, marketed as both large family sedans and more economically-priced alternatives to Jaguars and BMWs as high performance executive cars. It was in 2005 that all the mainstream models from GM Daewoo were rebranded as Chevrolet in Europe (The ownership of the SUV models in the former Daewoo range had reverted back to ownership of Ssangyong by this time). However the Daewoo name was retained in South Korea and Vietnam. In the rest of the world, most Daewoo models have worn the Chevrolet badge since 2003. Exceptions include the use of the Suzuki badge in the United States and Canada, the Pontiac badge in Canada, the Holden badge in Australia and New Zealand, and the Buick badge in China for certain GM Daewoo models. The Corvette is marketed in Europe through a separate distribution channel operated by Netherlands-based Kroymans Corporation Group. Because the Chevrolet brand now represents value-driven cars in Europe, the Corvette name was made into a separate marque for Europe and Japan. Asia The Holden is badged as the Chevrolet Lumina in Thailand and the Middle East, as well as South Africa. The longer wheelbase Holden is sold as the Holden in the Middle East. Middle East In the Middle East, Chevrolet-badged cars, trucks, SUV's, and crossovers are sourced from GM Daewoo (in South Korea), GM in North America, and GM Holden (in Australia). The Middle East market has a separate division called Chevrolet Special Vehicles (CSV), which (as of December 2007) sources the high-performance CR8 sedan from Holden. Pakistan In Pakistan, Chevrolet introduced its cars in collaboration with a local automobile manufacturer called Nexus Automotive. The current models available are the Chevrolet Optra and Chevrolet Joy. As of December 2005, the Chevrolet Joy is being assembled locally in Pakistan.By 2008 Chevrolet launched their own website and added the Chevrolet Aveo and Chevrolet Colorado. India Chevrolet is among the newest brands in India launched by GM's Indian operations. Until June 6, 2003 (the official birthday of Chevrolet), GM India (which was originally a joint venture with Hindustan Motors) sold the General Motors, General Motors, and the Opel. The Corsa and Astra were built at a plant in Halol, Gujarat. Since then, Chevrolet currently sells the Chevrolet Optra, Chevrolet Aveo, Chevrolet Tavera, Chevrolet SRV , Chevrolet Spark and Chevrolet Aveo U-VA. The Chevrolet Forester, a rebadged Chevrolet Forester, was imported directly from Fuji Heavy Industries in Japan until 2005. The Optra and Tavera are built at the Halol plant. Indian Motorsports Chevrolet also is the sole Engine supplier for the Formula Rolon single seater series in India. Thailand The American-built Chevrolet Colorado pickup is also manufactured in Rayong, Thailand. General Motors is currently exploring cost cutting options as part of its restructuring plan. One of these options involve expanding the Rayong, Thailand plant to add additional capacity to export Colorado's to the U.S. This would allow the Shreveport, Louisiana plant to be closed (where the Colorado is also produced). This scenario is plausible only if a free-trade agreement is signed between the U.S. and Thailand, as the American Tariff on imported pickup trucks from non-FTA countries is currently 25%. The United Auto Workers is the most vocal opponent to a change in the tariff structure. Japan In the mid 2000s, Suzuki imported and marketed the TrailBlazer and the Chevrolet Optra wagon in Japan. General Motors Asia Pacific (Japan) currently distributes and markets the TrailBlazer in very limited numbers. Suzuki, a GM partner, also assembles and markets the Holden subcompact and the Chevrolet MW Kei car. The MW was originally a rebadged Suzuki. As of 2008, it is a rebadged Suzuki Solio. Mitsui currently distributes and markets the Chevrolet Tahoe, Chevrolet Express, Chevrolet HHR, and Starcraft versions of the Chevrolet Express and TrailBlazer. General Motors Japan directly imports and distributes the Corvette, which is marketed under its own marque. Thus there are three distinct distribution channels for Chevrolet-branded vehicles, and a separate network for Corvette-branded cars. South Korea Chevrolet-branded vehicles are not sold in South Korea. However, many global-market Chevrolet vehicles are sourced from GM Daewoo of South Korea. South Africa In South Africa, Chevrolet was GM's main brand name until 1982, with a number of Vauxhall Motors and Holden derivatives being built under the Chevy name from 1964. In the 1960s, the advertising jingle "braaivleis, rugby, sunny skies and Chevrolet" (similar to Holden's 1970s "Football, Meat Pies, Kangaroos and Holden cars" or the American "Baseball, Hot Dogs, Apple Pies and Chevrolet") came to epitomise the ideal lifestyle of white male South Africans. Originally, Chevrolets were CKD kits of American Chevys assembled in their plant in Port Elizabeth. However, since South Africa was right-hand drive and the US was left-hand drive, along with encouragement by the South African government to use local content, Chevrolets such as the Biscayne were eventually made entirely in South Africa, along with GM's "own car for South Africa": the Ranger (GM). By the 1970s, South African Chevrolets like the Kommando and Constantia were based on Australian Holden models like the Holden, while the Firenza was based on the Vauxhall Viva. The Chevrolet Nomad sold in South Africa was entirely different from the Nomad sold in America; whereas the American Nomad was originally conceived as a Station wagon version of the Corvette and eventually became the station wagon version of the Bel Air, the South African Nomad was an SUV of truck proportions before SUVs were popular. However, these were replaced by Opel models like the Opel, Holden, and Opel, and in 1982 the Chevrolet brand name was dropped in favour of Opel. Because of the political climate at the time, GM decided to disinvest from South Africa in 1986, and a local group eventually bought out GM's South African operations (including the Port Elizabeth plant) and renamed the company as the Delta Motor Corporation, which concentrated on Opels, Isuzus, and Suzukis, built under licence. However, thanks to an improved political climate in the 1990s, GM decided to reenter South Africa, eventually buying out the whole of Delta. In 2001, the Chevrolet name made a comeback, used on the Lumina, a rebadged Holden, and later on, on the Daewoo range of cars. Current Chevrolets include the Chevrolet Joy (a rebadged GM Daewoo Chevrolet Joy), Chevrolet Aveo U-VA, Chevrolet SRV, the Lumina (including the Holden model), and the Vivant, an MPV that is a rebadged version of the Daewoo Vivant. Russia In Russia, various Chevrolet models are available. Current Chevrolets include the Chevrolet Joy, Chevrolet Aveo U-VA, Lanos, Chevrolet SRV, Vivant, Epica, Captiva, and TrailBlazer. All of these models (with the exception of the TrailBlazer) are rebadged Daewoo models. Current models in the United States and Canada Current models in Europe Future products The Chevrolet brand is currently undergoing a product restructuring in North America along with all other GM brands in order to fit into the parent company's turnaround efforts. The Monte Carlo personal luxury coupe, although popular over much of its life cycle since its initial 1970 introduction, went on production hiatus at the end of the 2007 model year. although GM has not announced permanent retirement of the Monte Carlo brand. Meanwhile, entirely new versions of the Malibu sedan have just been introduced for 2008 as a result of these efforts. The upcoming designs are expected to have more intriguing features than current models. Chevrolet will also reintroduce its Camaro Concept Pony car on its new Zeta platform designed in alliance with GM Holden Australia. GM announced in August 2006 that it would be on sale for the 2009 model year. Three subcompact concepts debuted on April 4, 2007 at the New York International Auto Show. The Trax, the Beat, and the Groove was voted on to see which will be offered as a production model. This year, General Motors will be introducing the 2009 Corvette Sports car. It comes with a small block LS9 6.2 liter V8 and a Eaton TVS supercharger and intercooler which gives it more than 600 hp. Chevrolet watches In 2007, Chevrolet launched its first Watch collection under the Louis Chevrolet watch brand. The watch collection pays tribute to Louis Chevrolet, co-founder of the brand, who was born in a family of a watchmaker and in his childhood helped his father at the workbench. The collection was called Frontenac, the name inherited from the race car company founded by Louis Chevrolet. The Chevrolet watch collection comprises automatic, manually-wound and quartz models, equipped with ETA and Ronda movements. The Louis Chevrolet Frontenac watches, manufactured in Courgenay, the Swiss Jura region, feature the styling cues suggested by the Chevrolet cars. The collection was developed while applying the same materials as used in the car industry. Pearled appliques on the Chevrolet watches' dials remind the metal forms of the old dashboards. The number '8,' Chevrolet's racing number, is sported on the case back. Buses * B70 - Colombian market * CHR - Colombian market * GMC minibus - GMC 2500 chassis * Futurliner * LV150 - Colombian market * Minibus - 3500 chassis * N Series - Colombian market See also * List of Chevrolet vehicles * Super Sport * Chevrolet Hall * Mason Truck * Mark IV Big Block Engine * An American Revolution — Large advertising campaign launched in 2003 to promote "ten new cars and trucks in twenty months" * Geo (Cars) — A brand of small cars and SUVs sold through Chevrolet dealerships throughout North America from 1989–1997 External links * Official Chevrolet Site Category:Chevrolet